


A Dance of Discord

by FeelingTooEasy



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: BDSM, Blood and Violence, Daddy Kink, Domestic Violence, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide Squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingTooEasy/pseuds/FeelingTooEasy
Summary: Harley Quinn is gone. The Joker is spiraling at her betrayal and finds himself someone new, and almost as perfect to focus his attention on during his Harley Girls absence.[Originally posted on my Tumblr: burythatsound][Additionally posted on Wattpad: FeelingTooEasy]





	1. Chapter 1

I took in a deep breath, posing in the first position, letting my body move fluidly as I lifted my feet into demi-pointe when the music began. Quickly, I transitioned en pointe before lifting my right leg out behind me and stretching my arms out. I wasn't supposed to practice to this song. It would never be played during a ballet recital, and though most would see my precious rehearsal time as being wasted, I felt as though I was reminiscing with an old friend. The song’s chorus started as I stood down, moving into the fourth position before going into a demi-pointe and jumping in place. The most important thing in ballet was to be graceful, and I’d spent the last ten years perfecting that. I twirled as the chorus hit its peak, and danced across the stage, gracefully stepping up and down. I set my shoulders, straightened my back, and prepared to leap into the air. I needed to land perfectly and go en pointe afterward which was something I hadn’t done since spraining my ankle a few months back. I took in another deep breath and twirled once more before leaping across the stage, my right foot struck the ground with a pang and I hissed, falling onto my side. 

“God damn it!” I growled softly, shaking my head as I pulled my leg in, absentmindedly rubbing my ankle. The sharp sounds of a lone person clapping filled the theatre and I glanced out into the empty seats. The overhead lights were on and I squinted trying to catch sight of the silhouette that mocked me, “Who’s there?” I called out, my hand raised up over my eyes like a sun visor. 

“Graceful even as you fall,” A raspy voice carried through the theatre. I rolled my eyes, getting to my feet. 

“Sure.” I huffed.

“You look just like her...” His voice was softer now, filled heavily with an emotion I couldn’t place. 

“Who?” I raised an eyebrow, and picked up my right leg for a moment, rolling my ankle around and hoping I hadn’t angered the old wound. 

“Not relevant,” He growled, no.. he purred. I peered out, trying to see him.

“Listen, Mister,” I started.

“J.” His silhouette came into view, walking down the aisle towards the stage. 

“Huh?” My eyebrows fell together as I crossed the stage, standing at the forefront. 

“Mistah J,” His voice was low, yet powerful, “That’s what she used to call me”

“Um, okay...Well, Mister J,” I pushed a stray hair behind my ear which reminded me that I needed to buy more bobby pins. “I don’t know how you got in here, but the theatre is closed right now,” I explained, the music still playing. The soft melodic rise of her voice fell into the background, and yet my skin still had goosebumps at the sound of it. 

“She used to drag me here...” He continued as if I hadn’t even spoke. “I saw you once, it feels like years ago, but I remember you.” His voice grew louder as he got closer to the stage. 

“She was a bombshell at my side, waiting to explode,” I saw a gleam in the darkness. “But you...You,” He came into view finally, reaching the stage. His arms were outstretched as if to say, Just look at you. I clenched my jaw. 

His face was white, lackluster and pale. He had green hair that was slicked back away from his face. Tattoos riddled his body, and when he smiled at me I felt the first pangs of interest and fear at the gleam of his silver-capped teeth.

“Aside from her, I’d never seen a woman so…” His voice trailed off as he gazed at me, his mouth parted and his eyes seemed to get lost in my face. I stepped back slowly. “Ethereal.” He finished, looking away. 

He stared into the darkness to the right of the stage for what felt like an eternity. Just watching his face felt like an invasion of privacy, I glanced away, stepping farther back, “You look just like her.” He whispered again. 

“So you’ve said.” I turned away from him, crossing the stage, and grabbing the remote off a pile of my things near the stage exit. I punched the button to shut the stereo down and stop the music.

“Listen, I don’t know what's happened to this girl of yours,” I started walking back towards him, “But if she meant so much to you that you’re stalking a look alike, then I suggest you either go after her,” I deftly hopped off the stage, standing before him, “Or if that’s not possible, maybe get some psychological help.” I cocked my hip and glared at him.

“However,” I continued. “As I said earlier, the theatre is closed, and you’re cutting into my precious rehearsal time. So, I'd appreciate it if you left now.” His lips lifted slowly into a smile. 

“A spitfire!” He chuckled softly, “Just like her.” 

My eyebrows fell together and I scoffed, stepping away from him. He stepped with me, his arms grabbing me just above the elbows, Causing my eyes to widen as his face drew closer to mine. His breath was hot on my cheeks, and his eyes flickered over my lips. 

“The new and improved Harley Quinn.” He whispered, leaning down to kiss me. I turned away, pushing against him when the house lights turned on and someone’s faint voice called out from the media balcony. His fingers loosened around my arms and I pushed away again, breaking his hold on me. I huffed, staring at him, his eyes were wild as a malicious grin spread across his face. 

“Leave,” I ordered, pointing down the aisle. His gaze never left mine, but he regained his composure and ran a hand over his hair, combing it back in place. 

“I look forward to your performance tomorrow night, Miss Towers.” He bowed to me before walking down the aisle. 

I watched as he left, it felt like a hand was clutched around my heart. His hand. Four fingers of fear, and a thumb of interest. 

I sighed, pushing my hair back and looking away. Whoever turned the house lights on was making their way down the aisle now. Their mouth was moving but I didn’t hear a thing. My mind was far away, thinking about the green haired man, and wondering what exactly he had wanted. I waved the stranger away with a thank you and reassured them that I was fine before making my way back on stage and turning the music on.

I got into my stance at first position, lifting my feet into demi-pointe as the music began.


	2. Chapter 2

“Amalie!” The older woman spat my name out, bringing her cane down on the bar beside me, “Straighten your back and suck in your stomach. Is this a game to you?” She hissed at me, her eyes filled with distaste. 

We called her Cruella behind her back, for how she treated us. We were her dalmatians, and she was just dying for her fur coat. I caught Olivia’s eye, as she stifled a giggle and hid a smile behind her hand. She was the lead dancer here, and Cruella’s favorite prodigy. 

“I-I’m Sorry, Miss” I looked straight ahead, returning to the first position. She used her cane to lift my chin, before pressing it against my back, forcing me to stand straighter. It took all my concentration not to gouge her eyes out. 

“How you ever got your hands on a pas de deux, I’ll never know” She scoffed, rolling her eyes as she turned away from me. I stared down at the floor, retaining my composure as I felt the soft sting of tears filling my eyes. And took in a deep breath, shaking myself out of my thoughts. I picked up my head, before quickly stepping up into demi-pointe. And jumped up, reaching en pointe in the air before landing rougher than I should have and returning to the first position. 

“Don’t forget you have your last rehearsal before the recital this afternoon” She stated absentmindedly, her attention turning to Olivia as she performed her centre practice, “If I were you I wouldn’t miss it” She peered back at me, her eyes running over me in judgment. 

I hadn’t been as graceful since the accident, I landed too roughly and failed to keep composure in my face when the pain became too much at times in my ankle. She was right to question how I’d gotten my hands on a duet. The truth was that I had no idea myself. The news had been handed down to Cruella from someone higher up the totem pole. 

I relaxed my legs, stepping down from demi-pointe. And turned to her, nodding before quickly crossing the room. My rehearsal was at the theatre in about half an hour, which gave me limited time to get across town. 

“Oh, and Amalie-” She called out to me before I could make my escape. I turned back to her, “The new owner has requested to watch your rehearsal” Her face was a mask, “Do try and not embarrass me” She gave me a venomous smile, and fluttered her eyes. 

“Yes, Ma’am.” I broke eye contact with a curtsy and hurried out of the studio. 

“God, she's a fucking bitch.” I rolled my eyes as I left the building, my hands waving down a cab. 

\---

I was late. The traffic had been horrendous and it landed me half an hour late to rehearsal. Dom, my dance partner, was probably pissed. I pushed through the double-wide doors, quickly making my way through the theatre’s lobby. Dom was on stage practicing what pieces he could of our duet without me as I cursed under my breath and picked up my pace, hurrying down the aisle. 

“Dom!” I raised an arm in greeting, “I’m so sorry I’m late” I made my way to the stairs on the left side of the stage, “There was traffic and Cruella had me practicing till half an hour before I even had to be here. I am so-”

“Don’t sweat it, Amme’s” He finished his tour en l’air before walking to stand before me, his chest heaving slightly. He grinned and it lit his face, I couldn’t help but look away with a soft smile of my own. 

“Thanks, Dom” I pushed the hair out of my face. 

“Now come on” He gestured backstage, “Go get ready, we have enough time to run through the routine at least twice.” 

I nodded, brushing past him. And made my way backstage, changing quickly into an ensemble similar to what I’d wear tonight. A pointed long-sleeved black leotard and high-waisted black lace tulle skirt. I grabbed my pointe shoes and sat down, first putting padding over my toes before sliding them on. I hurriedly wrapped the ribbons around my ankle, tying them in a knot that I tucked in. And rolled my ankles before standing, making sure the ribbons were tight enough that they gave no leeway. If they were improperly tied I could end up seriously injured. I stood and quickly got into the first position, making my way to demi-pointe and then jumped falling into en pointe before landing back in demi. The knots would work, I smiled as I made my way back on stage. 

“Ready?” I asked Dom. He stood and reached his arm out for me to take. My hand fit lightly in his and he pulled me in with a twirl as I laughed. The music started when my back was against his chest; and his hand, still in mine, was wrapped around the front of my body. 

“The new owner was asking for you earlier.” He said as I stepped forward twirling away from his body en pointe. The best thing about this duet was it was a modern ballet. I loved classical, but modern ballet allowed for a more relaxed dancing style. 

“Oh yeah!” I gasped, “She wanted to watch our rehearsal,” I told him. Our hands broke away from each other as I spun en pointe across the stage, my arms held away from me. 

“He” Dom stressed the pronoun, “Is watching” I finished twirling and faced him, his chin gestured towards the media balcony as he completed his tour en l’air and landed gracefully before me, his arm outstretched.

My eyes fluttered up to the balcony as I took his hand again. No one was there though as he spun me around again before placing his hands around my waist and lifting me into the air. I leaped and cursed myself for not paying more attention. This was the move I just couldn’t seem to land without falling. My feet hit the ground and I lifted into demi-pointe before completing a pirouette. And my breath caught in my throat, as I held back a grin. I’d made the jump! And I landed it perfectly. 

The slow clap began again as Dom threw himself into a grande jeté. My concentration broke as I turned towards the sound. The house lights were on this time as he made his way down the aisle. Dom landed roughly and lost his balance crashing into me. We tumbled over and I let out a soft cry as I fell onto the floor. 

“Ouch. Tough luck, kid.” The clapping stopped as we pulled ourselves apart and got to our feet, “Do your best not to hurt my merchandise tho, would ya?” The stranger’s voice rang through the theatre, as my eyes fell onto him. 

“You!” I spat, pointing at him, “What part of closed don’t you understand?” I huffed, my hands on my hips as I walked to the edge of center stage. The green-haired stranger smiled up at me, a soft chuckle on his lips. 

“I have every right to watch what my money pays for, Kitten.” He purred. My eyebrows fell together and I turned my head catching Dom’s gaze. His face was mortified. 

“Amalie!” He shouted, stepping forward. He pulled me away from the edge, and stepped in front of me, “Sir,” He started, shaking his head, “She had no idea you were the new owner” His voice pleaded and my eyes widened at the realization. 

“You’re the new owner?” I peeked around Dom, the shock easily heard in my voice. The green-haired stranger chuckled again as his eyes caught mine. 

“I always get what I want, Miss Towers.” He smiled up at me, his voice laced in sweet poison, “Something I’m sure you’ll come to learn in time.” He turned away, his hands folded together behind his back. 

“Do continue your practice” I watched as he walked away. His tailored slacks hinting at the body underneath, “I’m quite looking forward to your full performance tonight” He was at the end of the aisle now, almost to the door leading to the lobby. 

“And I simply cannot wait to take you on a celebratory dinner afterward” He turned back to us, a smile still playing on his lips. I swallowed hard at the sight of him. He reminded me of a leopard stalking its prey. He enjoyed the hunt and watching them squirm. The hopefulness that they might get away. He disappeared just as quickly as he came, dissolving away before I could even formulate a proper response.


	3. Chapter 3

The house lights dimmed as I took my seat. I was above the crowds, gazing down from the VIP balcony. My new Harley Quinn took the stage, her dance partner sliding his arms around her. It made my blood boil to see his fingers tracing lightly across her skin, causing a soft growl to leave my lips. I had to remind myself it was all for her, though it helped to keep in mind that her dance partner would be dead before the night was through. No one would touch my girl like that and live to tell about it. 

The audience beneath me shuffled around before finally settling in their seats as the music began. My eyes ran over her body as she began to dance, twirling away from the dark-haired boy. Her skirt lifted with the wind, showcasing her lengthy legs bringing the hint of a smile to my face. She was beautiful, a bombshell just like Harley had been. Except for this time, I’d make sure she didn’t leave. No, this bomb would be diffused and out of commission. 

She returned to Dom’s side and he lifted her into the air as she leaped across the stage, landing gracefully into a pirouette. I closed my eyes hearing the soft creak of leather as my fingers tightened around my cane. Harley’s face played across the back of my eyelids, her high-pitched laughter filling my head. I opened my eyes with a growl, gazing down at the blonde girl dancing across the stage. 

Harley left, leaving me like the ungrateful bitch that she was. I’d created her, raised her from the ashes of her pitiful life and showed her true power. A power that she’d stolen, ripped away from me. My jaw clenched as the music slowed. Dom’s hands were wrapped around my girl’s waist as he lifted her above his head. Her legs and arms were held out taunt but gracefully from her body. 

She’d make a beautiful Harley, pale-skinned, light-haired and graceful. My eyes studied her body, claiming every inch of her skin for my own, “Soon” I whispered to myself, “Soon... my pretty little looney tune. You’ll be mine soon.” The music ended as she was lightly placed on the ground. Her hands intertwined with her partners, a smile brighter than the sun split across her face, illuminating the darkness of my mind. 

I stood, looking away as she bowed. It was time to claim what was mine. 

\---

The crowd applauded as Dom gracefully sat me back down on my feet. I grinned ear to ear and took his hand, turning to face the audience, we bowed as roses rained down around us. And I laughed, picking up a rose from the stage floor to hold it in my hand as I waved to the crowd. Dom and I hugged as the stage lights dimmed, before quickly exiting stage right. Once we were backstage Dom was enveloped into a crowd of other dancers, as they patted his back and congratulated him. I felt my smile soften before I licked my lips and it disappeared. No one was coming to congratulate me. I turned away from the small crowd and began making my way back to my station. 

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing,” Olivia stepped out in front of me, her arms crossed, “But you aren’t going to get away with it.” She sneered down at me with venom-filled eyes, “I’m top dog around here. Got it, bitch?” She growled and shouldered past me. I stood to the side, letting her go as my eyes widened in confusion.

“What the fuck?” I wondered under my breath, before continuing to my station. 

A single black rose was placed delicately against my mirror, with a small hand-written note beneath it. 

Go to the Private Dressing Room. 

I raised an eyebrow, picking up the black rose before I made my way to the dressing room farther backstage. The rose was painted black, with flecks of gold sprinkled across its petals. A soft smile lifted the corners of my lips and I thought whoever did this was sweet as could be. I looked up as I reached the room, and the words printed on the door caused my eyes to widen and my jaw to drop. 

My name was written on a plaque and nailed in place.

“Amalie Towers” I whispered, my fingers brushing across the letters, “What the hell is going on?” I mumbled, slowly opening the door. Inside the room was filled to the brim with gold painted roses. And a soft whimper left my lips at the sight. I shut the door behind with a click before crossing the room. A full length sleeveless black and gold gown was laid out across the bench. My fingers brushed across the tulle skirt, the bust was trimmed in gold lace with an A-line waist. It was beautiful, more gorgeous than anything I’d ever worn before. Another note laid on top of it. 

Only the best for what’s mine. 

I sat the note down and looked over the dress once more. It had to have been from the new owner. Who else would do this for me? My fingers trailed over the dress once more, before I started to undress. The memory of his smile playing across my mind, he scared me, and yet I still felt drawn to him. I picked up the dress, unzipping it before pulling it up my small frame. The door creaked open behind me as finished pulling the dress up. And I held it to my chest as I turned around. 

“I thought you might need help.” His eyes rolled over me, taking in every inch of my body. I felt my cheeks grow warm at the sight of him. He crossed the room easily, and I turned my back to him allowing his fingers to deftly zip up my dress. 

I turned back, “It's beautiful.” I whispered, avoiding his gaze as it bore into me, “Why give it to me?”

The corner of his mouth lifted, “All in do time Miss Towers.” He reached into his suit jacket, pulling out a rectangular velvet box, “I got you something else” The box opened with a soft click, revealing a skinny black choker, accented in gold. He gestured for me to turn and I did, his hands lifting over my head as he placed the choker snug against my throat and his fingers lingered against the back of my neck, sending a small shock throughout my body. 

“Electric, aren’t we?” He chuckled, “Take down your hair” His fingers reached up pulling the elastic from my hair. And I huffed as my hair flowed down around me in deep blonde waves, and bobby pins clattered to the floor. I turned to him, my fingers brushing across the choker around my throat. 

He reached up, taking a lock of my hair between his fingers, “Time to go, Miss Towers.” His voice washed over me like a melody. 

“Aren’t you going to stay for the rest of the show?” The question felt useless as it fell from my lips. And he smirked at me. 

“I saw what I came for.” He stated, my hair still resting between his fingertips.


	4. Chapter 4

“Who are you?” I mumbled as my eyes took in my surroundings. We were in a mansion on the higher end of Gotham. The same gold dusted roses filled the halls leading to the dining room we sat in. I was in awe at it. All of this was so… much. It was beautiful sure, but it was just so much. I had to wonder who this man was with so much money obviously at his fingertips. 

“Does it matter?” He purred, sloshing a glass of whiskey around slowly. Heat lit up my cheeks at the sight of him. Every time he spoke, every gesture he made. It pulled me in and I had no idea why. 

“Well,” I smiled, “Maybe a little. I mean after all,” I pushed back a lock of hair, “You were quite generous with your gifts, Mister J” I avoided his eyes, every time I caught them I melted into mush, not even capable of forming coherent thoughts. There was just something about him that affected me in ways I never thought possible. 

“You see them as gifts,” He paused to sip at his drink, “I see them as investments.” He smiled, “To our… everlasting partnership” He tilted the glass in my direction, a toast. I nodded, lifting my own light glass of champagne. I sipped at it pondering his words. 

“Partnership?” I set my glass down on the table.

He nodded settling down his own glass, “You’re a wonderful Dancer” He began. 

“I’m prepared to fund this… hobby of yours,” He licked his lips slowly, “For a very reasonable price.” I lifted an eyebrow, nothing worth having came free. 

“And what might that price be, Mister J?” I asked, leaning forward my attention solely on him. He chuckled, his metal-capped teeth glinting at me. Heat trickled through my lower abdomen causing me to glance away. What the hell was wrong with me? Was I really so horny that his teeth could turn me on? I took in a deep breath and looked back at him as he leaned towards me. 

“To put it simply, and in terms, I’m sure you can understand” His smile widened, “I seek your companionship, Miss Towers” My eyebrows furrowed together. What the hell? 

“All of this?” I gestured to my outfit, the roses, the meal spread out before us, untouched still.

“For my companionship?” I scoffed with a small shake of my head, “Why?” I still didn’t understand- couldn’t understand. 

“Does it matter?” He asked again, “You’ll get everything you could possibly want.” He stated matter-of-factly.

“Isn’t that all that matters?” He raised an eyebrow at me… or well he would have if he had eyebrows. I licked my lips, wishing I could naw at them. But if I did the lipstick I wore would surely disappear. 

“Well, Sir.” I began, “I’ve learned in life that when something seems perfect,” I paused as a curt smile filled my face, “That it most certainly is not. So tell me, what’s in the fine print?” 

A soft chuckle left his lips and lifted his shoulders as he regarded me. He still smiled that toothy grin as he licked his lips. 

“You’re…” His eyes fluttered softly from my eyes to my lips, “A very beautiful woman, Miss Towers.” His eyes met mine again and stayed, “Any man would want you at their side, wouldn’t you agree?” I held his gaze, thinking over our previous conversations. 

“And what about…” I paused wondering if it was smart to bring up the girl he’d gone on about previously, “What about the girl.” I gulped, “The one you said I looked like.” 

His face became a mask as he leaned away. His posture told me I’d gone somewhere he hadn’t wanted me too and I sat back too, sipping at my champagne again. It was as if he changed into a different person with only a few brief words to cause it. 

“You ask about a lot of things that don’t matter.” I watched as a muscle in his jaw ticked. 

“You asked about the fine print.” He moved past my question now, disregarding it, “There…” He paused his eyes glowering at me over the table, he took in an audible breath, “There would be rules of course.” I nodded towards him, and he continued, “No one else.” He rolled his neck slowly, “No one else can touch you.” He held my gaze in a way that felt almost like he dared me to look away, “You’d be…” A smile was returning to his face, “Solely mine.” 

I scoffed before I could stop myself, “That doesn’t sound like companionship to me.” I shook my head incredulously, “That’s a relationship.” 

“There’s a difference?” He shrugged and my eyes widened. 

“Very much so!” Shock dripped through my lips, “There are differences between the two that I’m not quite sure I’d be okay with, Sir” I felt my cheeks flush as the thought crossed my mind. 

“Such as?” He leaned in closer again, studying me over the table. I straightened my back and glanced away collecting my thoughts. 

“S...Sex” My eyes fluttered around the room as I cleared my throat. He chuckled in response causing me to glance in his direction. His teeth gleamed at me, holding my gaze, “Would I…” I was entranced by his mouth, the way his tongue ran over his lips, the way his teeth glinted in the low lighting, “Would I have to fuck you?” I caught his eyes as heat flushed across my body. A soft hum filled my bones. He was beautiful, just as a viper was before it struck. I gulped as a purr left his throat and sent ripples of heat through my body. His movements, his voice, the sound of his breathing mesmerized me, wholly and completely. 

“Do you want to fuck me?” He whispered as I leaned in closer, I felt my cheeks explode with heat and looked down at his glass. Droplets of water slid down its side as I licked my lips. A low rumbling left his throat, a sound I realized was a chuckle, “I’ll take that as a yes.” His voice was a low purr filling my ears and I wanted nothing more than to deny him, but the words just wouldn’t come. 

“Would it be so bad?” He was toying with me now, his hand traveling across the table to find mine. A shuddering breath slipped from my lips as his skin touched mine, and I shook my head softly before looking up to meet his gaze. 

“Do you agree then, Miss Towers?” His eyes bore into mine, burning a hole into my skull that filled with an intense desire. I found myself nodding even as my mind screamed No! This wasn’t smart. This was stupid. I didn’t even know this man, and yet here I was pledging to be his... His what? Top dollar whore? But his gaze held mine and when that manic smile filled his face I began to smile too. Even if I should regret it, there was something here I couldn’t say no too, not yet. He drew me in with his skin, wrapped in mystery. I wanted to know him. 

He stood, his hand still placed over mine, and made his way around the table. 

“Perhaps, Dinner could wait?” He purred, taking my hand in his and pulling me to my feet. I stood before him, the dress rippling around me as his free hand came to cradle my chin. His fingers burned into my skin and I gasped as he leaned in, moving my head to expose my neck, his lips pressed softly against my throat; sending shocks of heat through my body. What was I doing? Letting him touch me, let alone- His teeth grazed my skin causing a moan to slip from between my lips. I felt his smile, “You’re just so…” His head dipped up, pressing his lips against my hair, “Good.” He purred nipping lightly along my jaw. 

I wiggled my hand free from his, and pressed my palms against his chest, the feel of his heartbeat thumped lightly against my hand. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling us together. I yelped in surprise at the feel of him. Our hips pressed together tightly, his tongue lapping beneath my ear. My fingers tangled themselves in his shirt as his grip on my chin tightened and he sucked soundly along my throat. 

“I don’t even know your name.” I gulped as he pulled away. His hand falls away from my chin as he grinned down at me. 

“Feel free to call me Daddy.” He leaned down, pressing his lips roughly against mine. His tongue parted my lips as his fingers dug into my waist. He pulled away with a growl, one arm still wrapped around me, he used his other arm and pushed the table clear. The sound of glass shattering filled the room as he lifted me up on to the table. 

“J.” I breathed, looking at the mess he’d caused. He grunted, his hands trailing down my body to rest against my knees. The slit in my dress allowing one hand to brush against the skin of my inner thigh. His head dipped down to nip at my chest. Another moan escaped my lips as his fingers traveled up my thigh. I felt heat rushing to my center at the thought of him, of his fingers. 

He purred running his tongue across my collarbone, and I shuddered as his nails dug into the soft flesh of my inner thigh, causing a soft cry of pain-filled desire to leave my throat. He chuckled softly against my skin as the door leading into the dining room creaked open. 

“Boss?” A man dressed in a business suit walked in as I squeaked and pushed J away from me, clutching at my chest as if I had something to hide. J growled and stood up straight, running his hands through his tousled hair before turning on the man. 

“What?” He spat out as the man nodded an apology. 

“I should go.” I hopped down from the table and tugged at the skirt of my dress, hoping I didn’t look as disheveled as I felt. J’s posture was completely different now as if he was filled with a maddening hum. 

“Miss Towers,” He turned back to me, “We have unfinished business to attend to at a later time.” He winked at me, “And I do intend to get it finished.” He smiled and took my hand, raising it to his lips. He placed a soft kiss against my skin, “There will be a car waiting for you outside.” He informed me before turning to walk away, the other man following him out of the room. 

My hand was still clutched to my chest as he left and I was alone with my thoughts. The memory of his lips against my skin burned behind my eyelids. My chest rose and fell heavily as I tried to compose myself. What had I gotten myself into? I wondered. And would I be able to get out if I needed too?


End file.
